The Luck of the Irish
by Sadistic Fox
Summary: Tommy survives an attempt on his life, but 5 years later the attackers strike again. Tommy soon realizes that they're not your typical hitmen. Please RR! Contains Violence... Some sexual content, language, all that good stuff. Nothing really bad, but be w
1. Default Chapter

Tommy Vercetti sensed something was wrong suddenly, as he walked out the front door of his mansion. He observed his surroundings nervously. The wind was blowing hard, the trees swayed back and forth rhythmically, Tommy wondered how they didn't snap in half. It was obviously going to rain soon, a dull gray had taken over the once blue sky. A loud crash of thunder rang out suddenly, making Tommy jump.

"Jesus, I'm losing it." Tommy said to himself, trying his best to laugh.

But his smile faded, he didn't think something was wrong, he knew it. Suddenly a red flash illuminated in front of his eyes, blinding him temporarily, he staggered backwards, trying to shake the red glow away. It cleared in seconds, Tommy looked down at his chest to see a red laser aimed right at the center of his heart. He quickly dove to the side, a bullet smashed into the ground where he had stood only seconds ago. Another bullet flew towards him, but missed him by inches. The bullet smashed into the marble steps and took a large chunk out of it.

Tommy looked around, frantically trying to figure out where the sniper fire was coming from. He didn't have enough time to think, another bullet whizzed by his head, it made his ears ring loudly. Quickly he ran back towards the entrance of the mansion. More bullets flew at him, from all different directions.

"Snipers! More than one!" Tommy yelled to his guards outside.

Vercetti's guards immediately swarmed out of the mansion, brandishing chromed desert eagles. Tommy felt hot lead smash into his leg, searing through his flash and blowing the bone apart. He screamed in pain as he stumbled forward. He did his best to keep moving towards the mansion. Finally he made it inside, he limped towards the bar to the left of him and collapsed on a white leather sofa. He could hear his guard's firing their weapons outside. He doubted they were hitting anything.

He chanced a quick look out the window, he only looked long enough to see a bullet smash into one of the guard's chest. Blood splattered against the window he was looking out of, Tommy quickly ducked back down to safety.

Tommy ripped part of his blue shirt off and hastily wrapped it tightly around the wound on his leg. The material was quickly soaked through with dark red blood.

Tommy realized for the first time that the gunfire outside had ceased. He cautiously looked back out the window, trying to see through the blood. All 10 of his guards lay dead outside, a huge pool of blood had formed around their bodies. An eery silence overtook the mansion grounds, Tommy felt extremely uneasy. Shakily he stood up and walked back towards the front entrance to the mansion. He held his pistol up just in case he saw one of the attackers. Slowly he stepped foot outside, something told him the danger had passed for now.

He looked around, no sign of anything. He heaved a huge sigh of relief, the attackers had given up for now. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled his cell phone out, quickly he dialed some numbers by memory.

"Yeah, it's Tommy. Get down here fast, someone tried to kill me," Tommy paused for a moment, and then gave the slightest hint of a smirk, "again."

"Bring a lot of back up, they got all of the guards, bring some over from the Print Works and the Cab company. Oh, and hurry up." Tommy put the phone back in his pocket and walked back into the mansion for a drink.

5 Years Later

Tommy pulled his silk blanket over his head in a desperate attempt to fall asleep. He had been having trouble sleeping lately, he didn't understand why. Something deep down in the recesses of his mind told him that everything wasn't right. He gave up on sleep for the time being and sat up. Slowly his eyes moved from the left of the dark room, to the right. He closely examined the red plush carpet and the white lacquered wooden door. It was a nice room, but it lacked one thing. Windows. Tommy didn't like the idea of anyone being able to see him in his room, it only added to the possibility of another sniper attack.

His mind went back to that day 5 years ago when he had been attacked. He was uncomfortable with the fact that after the failed attack, whoever it was never tried again. He refused to believe that someone would try once, and then pack up and leave.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a small thumping noise from inside his closet. The same goddamn noise he had heard for the past 5 months. Every once in awhile he'd hear it, it creeped him out. He didn't bother checking inside the closet, he'd done that the first 50 or so times it had happened, and had never found anything. Tommy laid back down and rubbed his eyes with his thumbs.

"Damn I need some sleep." He muttered out loud.

He reached to the night stand next to him and picked up a bottle of pills. He took the top off and poured 5 pills into his hand, quickly he threw them into his mouth and swallowed them all at once. He knew he was only supposed to take one, but it didn't matter anymore. Tommy's paranoia was taking huge effect on him, he felt that it was making him wreckless.

At last sleep took over. All night Tommy's sleep was filled with horrific nightmares. But only one stood out particularly. He had dreamt of the most unlikely thing he thought possible, leprechauns. In the dream thousands of the little bastards were chasing him through the woods.

Tommy tried to shake the thoughts away.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here's the first chapter for what is going to be... a new story! Story is not what it seems, you'll see what I mean later. Please RR, thanks!


	2. Another attack

"Tommy!" Ken Rosenberg yelled as he suddenly burst through the door of the bar.

Tommy looked up, startled. The drink in his hand fell to the floor, shattering against the hard marble. Tommy stood up and grabbed Ken by his shirt collar, he slammed him forcefully against the wall. Ken gasped as the breath was knocked out of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Tommy yelled at Ken, "Don't EVER surprise me like that again, you hear me!"

"Y-yes. Yeah Tommy." Ken said weakly. "I'm-I'm sorry."

Tommy released him, letting him slide slowly to the ground. He took a step backwards. What the hell was happening to him? He couldn't figure it out, he hadn't been himself lately at all.

"What did you want." Tommy said, turning around so that his back faced Ken.

"I was just..." His voice trailed off in fear.

"What!" Tommy yelled at him.

"This guy down at the Pole Position, he got rough with one of the girls. I had the guards grab him and bring him back here, he's downstairs by the pool. I was just wondering what you wanted us to do with him. Jesus..."

"I'll take care of it." Tommy said as he turned quickly to walk out of the room.

Ken sat in a slight daze, he closed his eyes to clear his head. His eyes immediately popped open again as he heard something slowly walking towards him. The sight was horrifying, he tried to yell for Tommy, but a lump in his throat stopped him. A horrified sob escaped his throat.

Tommy continued walking down stairs to find the man who had roughed up one of his girls. He walked through the door leading to the pools in the back of the mansion. What he saw made him laugh, for the first time in months. A small boom box was placed on the ground, disco music that Tommy didn't recognize was playing. Next to the boom box was a man dressed only in women's underwear, he was dancing to the music. Beside him were four of Tommy's guards, laughing and swigging whiskey.

"Now you know what it feels like to be one of those girls! Keep dancing you groping bastard!" One of the guards yelled, laughing.

The dancing man choked back a sob of humiliation as he kept dancing. He was a fat man with a large gut hanging over the top of the panties the guards had fitted him with. He was sweating profusely, the sweat clung to his thin chest hairs like desperate hands.

Tommy walked towards the man to look him in the face, "You see how it feels now?"

The man nodded, "I'm so sorry sir, please let me go. Please."

Tommy turned around and held out his hand. One of the guards quickly stood up and handed Tommy a pair of shiny brass knuckles. Tommy slipped them over his knuckles and turned back to face the fat dancing man.

"No!" The man shouted as he saw the brass knuckles.

He turned to run, but Tommy was quicker. He grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. He hit him in the face with all of his might, the brass met with the man's jaw with a sickening crack. Blood sprayed into the air and onto Tommy's face. Tommy blinked the red droplets out of his eyes and watched as the pathetic man clutched his broken jaw.

The man fell slowly to the ground, he began crying.

"That's it, cry you fucking tough guy. Just remember, you don't touch my girls and get away with it. Understand?" Tommy said smiling.

The man nodded slowly.

"Mario, take this piece of shit and throw him into an alley somewhere, tell the cops he got hit by a car." Tommy said to one of the guards.

Mario laughed as him and the other guards hoisted the fat man to his feet and began dragging him back to the waiting car. Tommy turned to go back to the bar, taking his handkerchief out of his jacket and wiping the blood from his face in the process.

After walking through the mansion and towards the bar, Tommy stopped dead in his tracks. The door to the bar was closed, the light from inside escaped from the space that separated the bottom of the door and the floor. It was something else that caught his eye however, rolling out from under the door in a steady stream, was a trail of dark red blood.

"Oh no, Ken!" Tommy yelled as he burst through the door.

His hand immediately clasped over his mouth in horror as his eyes took in the scene in front of him. Laying on the white marble floor was the dead body of Ken Rosenberg, his body was completely mutilated. Both of his arms had been severed, they lay lifelessly to the side of his body. Flies had gathered around it. Ken's head was nearly crushed, his brains had spilled onto the floor. His stomach was ripped open as well, his intestines were strewn across the room. Tommy couldn't look at it anymore, he turned around and vomited onto the floor.

After he was done, he wiped the rest of the vomit from the edges of his mouth. His paranoia was finally confirmed, something was horribly wrong. Someone was after him, and it was apparent that whoever it was was a complete psychopath. Tommy fell to his knees suddenly, he covered his eyes with his hands and let the tears roll out.

"Shit, shit!" Tommy screamed.

All the years of killing and betrayal had paid off, Tommy was having some kind of breakdown. Someone out to kill him was just the last straw, the breakdown was fueled by all of his stress, and his guilt.

Tommy looked up as one of his bodyguards opened the door and looked into the room. A look of horror came over his face.

"Boss.." He choked out, "What, what the hell did you do?"

"Clean the mess up." Tommy said as he stood up.

"What did you do..." The guard repeated.

"DO IT!" Tommy yelled as he stormed out of the room and into his office.

He had to sit down and concentrate, try to figure out who was behind this. Tommy shakily laid a line of cocaine down upon the table and snorted it, trying to calm his nerves.

------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's chapter 2, what'd you think? Please review this, thanks.


	3. The Next Chapter

Tommy stared blankly at his desk as he racked his brain trying to figure out who could have been behind this. In frustration he knocked a mirror that had 4 thin lines of cocaine off of his desk with a fierce sweep of his arm. It hit the ground, bounced twice and shattered.

Tommy looked up quickly as he heard his door open. His hand flew to the beretta that lay on his desk. He grabbed it and immediately aimed it at the door. Standing there was Kent Paul, a crazy british bastard who managed the band 'Lovefist'. Tommy had ran some jobs for him in the past. Now Kent just spent all his time drinking himself into a stupor at the Malibu.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Tommy take it easy!" Kent cringed and shielded his face with his arms, "You're still a psycho!"

Anger surged through Tommy's body as he stood up and walked over to Kent.

"I didn't kill Ken, I found him like that." Tommy pointed the gun at Kent's head, pressing the barrel up against his forehead lightly, "So don't ever accuse me of that. Ken was my friend."

A nervous sweat formed on Kent's face as he cringed, his body was shaky slightly. Tommy lowered his gun and walked back to his desk.

"What do you want?" Tommy asked, calming down.

"Who killed Rosie?!" Kent yelled in dismay.

"I don't know. I just walked in, and he was dead." Tommy led his head slump forward into his hands.

He massaged his eyelidss slowly with the palms of his hands. Kent looked around awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say next.

"I came over to tell you that we caught some punk trying to rob the register at the Malibu. He pulled a gun, but Rocky pulled his gun out and blew his hand off. You know he's the fastest gunman I've ever seen?" Kent paused for a minute, and then a sudden look of realization came over his face, "Rosie is dead?!"

Tommy paused, and looked up at Kent, "Jesus, lay off the coke man."

Kent looked around a few more times, and quickly treaded across the red carpet and out the office door. Tommy was confused slightly, but he shook the thoughts away.

Tommy's head was still full of thoughts floating aimlessly around in his head. He guessed that all the years of relentless drug abuse was paying off. He needed to calm down, get drunk, and get laid. He supposed it would help. He reached for his phone and picked it up. For a few seconds, he stared at the numbers blankly. Momentarily forgetting Mercedes's number. He remembered shortly afterwords and quickly punched in the numbers.

The phone ringed quietly a few times, Tommy hoped she'd pick up. After what seemed like hours, a high, latino voice greeted his ears with a quaint 'Hello?'

"Mercedes." Tommy said.

Immediately Mercedes recognized his familiar rough voice.

"Tommy!" She yelled enthusiastically.

He could hear various sounds of shuffling about on the other line.

"I'm getting ready right now, I'll be right over in a few minutes."

Tommy didn't get a chance to say anything else, he heard the satisfying 'click' on the other line. He smiled slightly to himself. With Mercedes, Tommy had proved that it was possible to have a sexual relationship with someone without being romantically attached. Tommy and Mercedes both knew that it was strictly mutual, just a good time here and there.

Tommy couldn't help but thinking about what Mercedes's father, Colonel Cortez, would say if he knew about their relationship. Somehow, the guy had convinced himself that his daughter was the perfect good girl that every father dreams of. She had already made a name for herself in the porn industry, hopefully the Colonel didn't watch too much porn. It would be catastrophic if he knew this about his daughter. Her working for Tommy's movie industry wouldn't have helped matters either.

Tommy stood up and walked towards his office door. He pushed it slowly open and looked out upon the first floor of the mansion. His eyes followed the huge red staircase down to the ground. Next to the entrance to the mini bar was a huge black garbage bag. Tommy say the familiar lumps of human attributes from underneath the plastic surface. He sighed heavily as he thought about the bag's contents.

Three of the mansion's hired cleaners were scrubbing at the floor of the bar furiously. Tommy turned his gaze to the front entrance of the mansion, a few of his guards were returning the gaze. They quickly looked away as Tommy's eyes fell upon them.

"It's OK, I know what you're all thinking. I would be equally horrified if my boss had done this." Tommy paused to observe their expressions. "But it wasn't me. I didn't do this to Ken. I don't know who did it. That is what we need to find out, we need to find out and kill them. Nobody gets one over on me without paying, am I right?"

Huge sighs of relief passed through the mouths of the guards. They were obviously relieved that their boss hadn't completely snapped. After a short pause, the silence passed. They all began talking amongst themselves again, and business as usual resumed at the Vercetti estate. After Tommy cleared his name, the murder just became another corpse in the crime underworld. Not too big a deal really. They were used to it by now.

Tommy retreated back into his office and plopped down into his chair, leaning back slightly. He was beginning to feel better. He partially owed this to the fact that years of seeing people close to him murdered had hardened his personality a large deal.

He felt that soon he would even be able to go back to the coke. But he decided, to be safe, to lay off for awhile longer. Instead he substituted with a cigarette. He reached his hand into his jacket and searched for a few seconds with his fingers. He finally found what he was after, and withdrew his pack of cancer sticks. He raised his lit lighter up to the cigarette and lit it. The flame ignited the end in a small fireball, engulfing the rolling paper and burning it away. Tommy took a long drag, and then slowly blew the smoke out of his mouth. He leaned back as the mist clouded the area in front of him. The sight was almost soothing.

Tommy heard a slow, soft knocking on the door. He knew by the way she knocked that it was Mercedes.

"Yeah, come in." Tommy said, looking up and past the smoke.

The door slowly opened, revealing the sleek curves of Mercede's body. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a red top. Tommy wasn't familiar with the names of the types of clothing, and he didn't care. The had all of her makeup on, and her hair was done in that special way she liked it. Tommy couldn't see how it could take less than three hours to do it that way, but somehow she managed in about 10 minutes. She was wearing dark black sunglasses. Tommy laughed, it was just like her to wear sunglasses when it was pitch black outside.

"Hi Tommy." She said in her usual sweet voice.

Mercedes was a truly beautiful woman, at first glance she would appear to be the perfect woman for any guy. But Tommy's smile faded slightly as he was reminded by himself of what Mercedes was. Sadly, she was a whore. Tommy knew this, Mercedes knew this, every guy who knows the slightest thing about women would know she's a whore after talking to her for more than 5 minutes. It made Tommy a little sad whenever he would snap back into reality and realized Mercedes wasn't a perfect woman at all. He shrugged the thoughts off as Mercedes strode across the floor slowly and smoothly, in that way only she knew.

She walked straight towards the desk and stopped right in front of it. She smiled a leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk.

"Got in the mood huh?" She said, laughing.

"Well that was the most pleasure I ever got out of seeing someone walk 10 feet." Tommy said, trying to be smooth.

Apparently it worked, Mercedes climbed over the desk and onto Tommy. She came to a stop on top of Tommy. Her weight caused his chair to tilt back slightly. To Tommy, nothing beat the feeling of a fully made up beautiful woman laying in his arms. Especially in his chair that was in his office.

Tommy looked up, irritated, as the door to his office opened yet again.

"Tommy, phone ca-" The guard began.

Tommy cut him off, "No calls!"

He picked up the ash tray on his desk and hurled it at the door, the force caused the door to slam shut again. Silence overcame the room again.

Tommy looked into Mercedes eyes for a few seconds before leaning in to kiss her. She pushed his head back in his chair and took over, spreading the front of his jacket open and unbuttoning his shirt. He leaned back and enjoyed her touch.

------------------------------

Ok... New chapter, yeah my first time ever writing something romantic. Sorry if it's not your thing. I'm kinda experimenting with some new styles, so here ya go. So Tommy actually has a heart in this story, accept it fools! Anyhow, review please. Let me know what you think.


End file.
